Arsinos United Nations General Assembly
This is the hall of the general assembly of the United Nations. Here is where each member nation that is not suspended can propose, accept or reject laws alternatively, abstain. Tips for making proposals: #A proposal can be made on anything. Anything. It doesn't matter if it has previously been rejected even. #Writing something into law doesn't automatically make it happen, there may be practical considerations such as enforcement of a law or the funding and construction of a project. #With emphasis on the tip above, you must be careful and specific with the wording of your proposal. If it is too vague then it becomes open to interpretation and may not even have any implications as a result. #Consider the consequences of a law being passed and the different scenarios that may concern it - make sure all possibilities are considered. #Re-iterating points 3 and 4, think about wether the proposal is scenario specific or general and taylor the proposal accordingly. #Remember, being able to propose anything includes the possibility of repealing laws that have already been passed. #It often happens that a proposal is made that triggers a debate, and there is disagreement on the nuances of the proposal. With some subjects it may be best to have a committee or discussion before putting the proposal to the UNGA. Laws proposed (Deadline for voting set to saturday) Suspend Stahl for continued aggression against Kaneland which is protected by the Rules of Toastervision The law states "The UN should declare whichever city is hosting the current Toastervision a protected zone upon confirmation by the Arsinos Broadcasting Union of the host city until after the end of the contest when delegations from all nations have made it home safely. Safe passage of official delegations should also be respected." Therefore Stahls attack using ICBMs and bombs on Kanesville violtaes international law and Stahl should be suspended for this unlawful action. *Kaneland: For *AAC against *Shaderia: Against, but should the agression continue our vote shall change to for. *Amun-Seth against, but same as Shaderia. *Novak for *Dalania against, on the same caveat as Shadeia and AS. Counter proposal - Stahl forces should pull out of Kaneland entirely until TV13 is over. *AS for *Novak for *AAC against *Stahl Federation Against - As far as Stahl concerned war is over and Kaneland free to host toastervision unhindered. *Dalania Against Give the Table away in a lottery as the lottery worked so well for Fusonia, it may be a way to settle the table dispute. The lottery will be opt-in of elligible, full UN members and organised by the UNEC. *Novak for *Stahl Federation for *UP against - It is fine with the UN *AAC against. This won't settle anything. It will just cause more war. *Amun-Seth against *Kane: Against. the table must be destroyed or at least kept safe by the UN. *Shaderia: Against, enough blood has been shed, for now anyway. *Dalania against, keep it in the UN territories Clarification of UNGA voting cycles Saturday mid-day shall be the deadline. Proposals made wednesday and afterward will follow on to the next deadline saturday after *Novak for *Stahl Federation for *AAC for *UP for *AS for *Shaderia: For *Kaneland: For *Dalania: For The peace monument in Lotitipol should be a protected site Much like the lake of fallen angels, it is a monument to the nuclear war that killed so many people and destroyed our previous world *Novak for *Stahl Federation Against *AAC against *UP abstain - Really not bothered *AS abstain. *Dalania for French should be made the official and taught language of Telford *Novak for *AAC for *Stahl Federation Against (French commies no thanks) *Shaderia: abstains but suggests that binary should be taught instead. *Kane: For. It is about time that Telford people learned to communicate using words. Kanesville Should Not Be Allowed To Host Toastervision 13 *AAC for *Stahl Federation for *Shaderia: Against, Kaneland won through our votes and it is unfair to dictate how he should host the event. We all know that were this war not happening Kanesville would have been the host city and that Kane has not just chosen it as a form of international defence. Because of this Shaderia votes against (we didn't attack Paramoria during TV 11, we waited until it was over, we suggest that you do the same) *UP against. Agrees with Shaderia's statement. Also this risks politicising toastervision which is something we all should work to avoid. *Novak against *Kaneland: Against *Amun-Seth Against. What's the point of entering in the first place if the winner's prize isn't genuine? Is war really more important than TV? *Dalania Against, agree with Shaderia and AS The Avengers should have an aircraft carrier built as a proper HQ. It should resemble the Shield Supercarrier from the film. *Amun-Seth for *AAC for *UP for *Novak for *kaneland: For *Stahl Federation for Construct the museum of the table in Loveshack This will be a secure facility that tourists can visit to view The Table and other artifacts. *Kaneland: For *AS for if it'll help prevent war *UP Against the table is best kept under lock and key. Radicals may try and steal it. It may also provide a focal point for religious extremism. *Shaderia: For *AAC for Bring the person in charge of Google+ to justice Fuck that guy, seriously let him suffer the fate of Van Helsing a thousand times over. I don't give two shits about the fact that Brandon Mosher shared a youtube video and there is no way in hell that I'm going to use google plus to make comments. I am angrier than I've ever been! *Shaderia: For Laws for following deadline Because the following proposals are very recent, the deadline of saturday does not apply to them, but instead the saturday after. This is for laws being proposed 3 to 4 days or less before the deadline, with exceptions depending upon urgency. Category:UN